


Hugs

by randomness_in_the_world



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness_in_the_world/pseuds/randomness_in_the_world





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skskq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skskq/gifts).



  
Work For Quinn

-randomness_throughout_the_world

 


End file.
